


Bebés.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi respuesta al prompt " Quinn/Kurt. Romántico, please. Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde lo maravillosamente flawless que serían ruleando la escuela juntos hasta lo injustamente hermosos que se verían sus hijos" de la comunidad glee-esp de LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebés.

-Es hermoso, Kurt, realmente hermoso.

-Lo sé. En verdad tendrás que esforzarte si quieres mejorarlo, Rachel.

 

Todos en la sala rieron. Ni aun en esa ocasión Kurt y Rachel dejaban de competir. Bueno, no todos habían reído pues Quinn sonrió. Sólo ella había notado que las palabras de Kurt eran de completo orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de su bebé... no, del bebé que _ambos_ habían tenido.

 

-No creas que no lo he pensado. Desde que supe que Quinn estaba embarazada, Santana y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre quién será el padre de nuestro bebé. Hay mucho qué tomar en cuenta, no he dejado de hacer listas sobre lo que deseo en cuanto a genes. Nuestro bebé tendrá lo mejor, será el mejor desde sus inicios y...

-Más bien, ella no ha dejado el tema-interrumpió Santana-y la he dejado porque acordamos que YO sería la madre ... del primero, ya después que ella tenga todos los que quiera-terminó riendo.

 

Más bebés... la mente de Quinn enseguida voló a Beth, su primer bebé. Tan hermosa y nunca podría compararla con éste que su ahora esposo sostenía en brazos y mostraba a los demás. No los compararía porque no lo necesitaba. Beth vivía felizmente con Shelby y ahora este pequeño estaba con ella. Con ella y Kurt.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al pensar que éste podría ser el primero, el primero de muchos.

Porque claro, era obvio que Kurt y ella harían bebés realmente hermosos. Rachel y Santana podrían intentar de todo y aun así no les ganarían.

 

-Hasta es como esos bebés Gerber...

-No, Britt. Mi bebé será mucho mejor que cualquier bebé Gerber-terminó Kurt y añadió sonriendo.-Los nuestros serán mejores, ¿verdad, Rachel?


End file.
